naruto Awakening
by maciahanderson20
Summary: what if naruto had awakened two of the most powerful kekkei genkai the knight he stole the scroll of sealing when mizuki attack him and iruka
1. chapter 1

in a clearing in the middle of the forest out side the hidden leaf village you can see a blond haired boy in a orange jumpsuit with a huge scroll in front of him.

if you take a closer look you can see three black whiskers marks on each side of his face and deep blue eyes.

I ha* final ha* got ha* it ha* down the panting blond said.

NARUTO! said the very pissed of chuunin instructor. iruka sensei you final find me naruto what are you doing here with the forbidden scroll ask iruka as he jump in the cleaning.

well mizuki sensei told me there was a nother test. that if i could still the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it then i could make genin.

mizuki said that naruto iruka ask getting a nod from naruto. iruka was about to say something else but he heard something come at them.

NARUTO MOVE!

iruka said as he pushed naruto out of the way of three kunai throw at them but iruka got hit in his left leg and shoulder.

well seems like I missed said the attacker from the shadows. show yourself sad naruto with angry look on his face.

as naruto said that the attacker came out of the shadows to reveal mizuki.

(im gonna just skip the hole mizuki telling naruto about the nine tails and iruka speech and if you have a problem with it well deal with it)

i was going to kill you after i got done with naruto but i change my mind mizuki said as grab a giant shuriken of his back and charged at iruka but naruto came out of nowhere and hit mizuki with a kick to the the stomach.

if you dare touch my sensei again I'll kill you naruto said.

big words but do you thank you can beat me huh. yeah shadow clone jutsu said naruto as four naruto clone puffed out nowhere and started charging mizuki.

bring it on one of the clone said as went for a straight punch for mizuki. but he caught the clones punch and throw him at a nother clone then mizuki went thought.

some hands sigh and slammed his hand on the ground. earth style earth spikes jutsu. then huge spikes came out the ground and started ripping the clone apart and they all went away in a puff of smoke. then mizuki went thought a

nother set of hand sighs.

earth style headhunter jutsu said mizuki as he went under ground and came up behind naruto and roundhouse kick naruto in the side of his head

but naruto went in a puff of smoke.

what! where the little brat go and when did he have time to make a clone. as mizuki was thanking about that.

three shuriken came at him from his right side. mizuki jump out the way barley and was cut oh his leg. then more naruto clones came out the the trees and started charging at mizuki who's still in the air.

TAKE THIS! said one of the clones

as he gave mizuki a hard left hook to the face sending him flying across the filed lending on the ground .

damm you im gonna make you pay for that with my most powerfull jutsu. earth style earth great earth pillars

slamming his hand down on the ground make four pillars of solid stone come out the ground and hit all the clones. all went away in puff of smoke leaving the real naruto on the ground.

how do you like that brat huh said mizuki

i bet it hurt a lot to well it time to die demon.

but for naruto time started to slow down around him.

i don't what to die no i can't die here in a place like this said naruto.

he said those words he started to feel all his energy return to him and felt more powerful than ever.

what is this feeling i never felt like this in my life.

time started to move again but in naruto eyes everything was so slow and he can see more clearly then ever did before.

mizuki started to go though some hands sigh. fire style flame wolf jutsu then ball of flame started to appear and took the form of three wolf and all charged at naruto.

but right before they could touch him he vanished out then air and repaired behind mizuki and did the same hand sighs mizuki just did but with a twist

earth style mud wolf jutsu and ten mud wolf came out the ground and bit mizuki on his legs ,arms, and shoulders keeping him in place. mizuki called his own

wolf's back to get the mud ones of him

but naruto jump in front of him and got bit by the flame wolf's .

seeing this made mizuki smile thanking naruto got hurt but what he saw next scared him on no end.

how are you doing that mizuki said

as naruto was sucking in the fire. when naruto finish he turned around to face mizuki. then mizuki saw naruto's eyes that was a golden color with a black cross in the middle of them.

well mizuki teme i think i should end this said naruto the he summed fire to his fist then he punch mizuki straight in the gut.

mizuki screems in pain as the flames burned his stomach nocking him uncision. while this all happened iruka

was in complete under shock at what he saw and designed that naruto more then deserved to become a genin.

hey naruto come over here iruka said .

okay sensei naruto started walk over to were iruka is. eyes back to normal now.

okay im here what is it sensei well closed you eyes naruto. okay iruka sensei. you can open them know naruto . naruto open his eyes seeing iruka's headband of and on his forehead.

congratulations naruto you are a genin of the leaf village.

THANK YOU! iruka sensei naruto said with great excitement.

end


	2. the battle

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime series or any other series and all so came up with some abilities for naruto's

dojutsu.

It can see the weakness and openings in other fighting styles, copy other jutsu, stop genjutsu, see Chaka points, control over fire, teleportation naruto and others to different dimensions and has all the powers of the paths.

naruto won't have all these abilities right away but will get them as his dojutsu grows and evolve and Naruto will have the Sharingan Because naruto in this fanfiction has relation's with the Uchiha and Hyuga clans from his father side(great grandparents) and final here some cool techniques I came up with and some from other anime(Chang how they work to fit for my fic)

kaioken(increasing the Chaka in the body and bost all the body's fiscal abilities )

wind style wind push(a sphere of wind surround naruto and can be expanded to push all outside abject and people away how far depends on how much chakra he use)

wind style wind Amor (a thin layer of wind chakra around naruto that acts as a secondary defense)

earth style earth Amor( taking the surrounding earth and sticking to your body with chakra and using chakra to form the shape of the Amor.)

Chaka sphere/sword/spear and last one (depends on if come up for abilities to give him) Naruto can take on the on the ability and skills of animals

these are what I think will work for Naruto's character in the story is making.

time skip two days

"At the ninja academy Naruto just walked in the room early in the morning and being the only person in the room wearing his new clothes which is a black short sleeve shirt with a dark blue long sleeve vest over it and black gi pants and with dark blue boots and a dark blue obi around his waist, headband tied around his head

"So guess I should wait for everybody else Naruto said as got one of his scrolls out to read as he wanted.

30 minutes later

Naruto was asleep with his head on his desk when Sasuke walk in the classroom and saw him asleep. what's the dope doing here Sasuke said then look at his head oh so he did pass well I better wake him up. Then Sasuke crab naruto's shoulder and start shaking him awake only making naruto sit back but he was still asleep showing his exposed neck. then Sasuke started to blush to look at Naruto's neck wonder how it would be to kiss it to taste it then Sasuke started to realize what he was thinking

what the hell am I thinking about being straight I think

Come on dope class is starting this time actively exceeding this time. 'Hu What going on naruto ask he yawning class is starting dope' oh ok thanks for waking me up teme no problem now taking his seat on the right side of Naruto and looking out the window as the other Students came in the classroom. that when Kiba came saw naruto hey loser people that graduated are supposed to be here well dog breath can't you see my headband naruto said as he got up to show Kiba. So as you see I'm a genin now. ok but that doesn't change the fact that your still weaker than me loser well I'm not so sure about that Kiba.

"ok then let's see how strong you got fine but don't cry when you lose I won't even have to use my secret technique said Naruto with a confident look on his face.

let go out the side in the training field and settle this Kiba said jumping out the window to the training field and Naruto following him.

at the training field, Naruto and Kiba are standing from each other with there classmates watching.

"Hey, Sasuke-san yeah Shino. do you thank naruto can win in a fight with Kiba? I would say no but something is different with naruto he more confident than usual .then there the fact Naruto is unpredictable there were even times where it was hard to fight him the only reason I beat him was that had a fighting style.

"Shino was a little surprise to hear Sasuke said that Naruto was a not that easy to beat and he only beat him because he had a real fighting style to work with. well, we will be in for a surprise then Shino said.

on the training field naruto and Kiba facing off each other.

taking there fighting stance. Kiba using his clan's taijutsu while Naruto inter's is only fighting style. putting on hand in his pocket with his other hand extended out and standing straight. waiting for Kiba to make a move.

Then Kiba decides to take charge with his first attack hoping to end this in one move. fang over Fang! shouted Kiba. but naruto sidestep then he took one of his hand out of his pocket to form a ram seal. earth Style I iron body Jutsu Naruto said.

making his leg as hard as iron then naruto activate his dojutsu to find any weaknesses in Kiba's attack then he delivered a powerful Kick to the side of Kiba's attack sending him across the training field spinning hitting the tree on the training field with enough Force to knock the wind out of him then when he hit the ground he started to cough up blood holding his side.

damn it felt like my ribs were broken when did he get this strong he was never this strong in the academy but how this is impossible. okay then maybe he's stronger but let's see how-how he really is Kiba said.

Huh, a kick like that we usually knock someone out but Kiba is a lot tougher than any normal person so I guess I'm going to have to try a little harder well I guess I didn't want to have to use this but it looks like I might not have a choice Naruto said. okay then let's try something new Naruto decided to switch up his fighting style into more of a Goku like fighting style did Naruto whisper very silently KaioKen in a huge red aura started to started to cover his entire being.

okay, let's see what you got Naruto said to his opponent just because you got a lucky kick on me doesn't mean anything I still can beat you in speed and what the hell is that aura it's something I came up with called the Kaio Ken increase is my body's physical abilities along with my senses bull crap you're not smart enough for that.

"Kiba I don't care if you believe me or not but we still have a fight to Finish so let's get this over with cuz I because I got a dozen bowls of ramen waiting for me with my name on them so let's hurry this up okay then as you wish Kiba said charging at Naruto with blinding speed but to Naruto Kiba was moving incredibly slow.

First Kiba went for a right hook then a spin kick to Naruto. Kiba kept attacking with different combinations but none of them seem to hit his opponent Naruto was just too fast and had Superior reflexes then Kiba plus Naruto's Kaioken just increased all Naruto's physical abilities so Kiba was having no luck touching Naruto but at this point Naruto decided to end this fight so in a blink of eye Naruto was behind Kiba and delivered a chop to the neck knocking Kiba.

To say everybody was surprised that Naruto could defeat Kiba with ease like that and the ones that were most surprised was Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, into, choji, Sakura, Hinata, and Iruka. well, that's that Naruto said as he walked out of the training field with his red Aura gone. well, everyone, we should get back to class to see which teams are all going to be on said Iruka said

Chapter end so tells me what you think in the comment section.


End file.
